This invention relates to apparatus for mounting a device on a base to enable the device to be positioned accurately in either of two distinct positions relative to the base. The invention is particularly applicable to a bevel saw or the like, wherein a saw blade must be accurately positioned relative to a surface supporting a workpiece during cutting of the workpiece.
In a bevel saw, the blade is either vertical or at some angle to the vertical, usually up to 45.degree.. It is moved in the plane of the blade to cut a workpiece oriented on a horizontal table.
There are two normal positions: that is to say, the vertical position for cutting right-angle cuts in the workpiece and 45.degree. for making mitre cuts for joining two similarly cut pieces at right angles.
With such normal cuts it is desirable to arrange two limit stops, so that the saw can quickly and easily be adjusted to either position. Hitherto these have consisted simply of bolts or the like screwed into housings which bolts can be adjusted to accommodate any manufacturing tolerances in the saw parts. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which improves upon existing arrangements.